


Words Are For the Weak

by jamesilver



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Multi, jk not really tho its probably going to be just a lil bit of kylux fluff, kylo ren is gonna get his ass kicked, kylux fluff, lolol sorry about this not being edited super well and it being super short, multichap, sin in space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is not technically finished training yet, so Lord Snoke has decided to send a trainer and Kylo Ren (the grandson of Darth Vader as he loves reminding everyone) isn't so happy about it...</p><p>Also Hux loves the trainer (Vyb) because he's gonna kick Kylo Ren's butt just wait till chapter two okay</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Aboard the Finalizer

Kylo Ren needed to do something. He had so much pent up anger and rage that he couldn’t compose himself.

 

In one swift motion, he removed his right glove and buried his fist into the wall next to him before replacing his glove as he continued down the hall. He was wandering about aimlessly. It was the middle of the night, which mean that there weren’t stormtroopers or droids everywhere. He couldn’t sleep. He was angry. No, he had left angry behind when the news had first been told to him during the meeting with Snoke.

 

Technically, he was still Snoke’s apprentice so technically he wasn’t entirely a Sith Lord yet. So, Snoke was sending a trainer. But that wasn’t what bothered Ren. What bothered him was that the trainer was a Zeltron. Zeltrons are more than just undisciplined. They are notorious for partying. They’re basically human, just with an added liver and emotional abilities. Kylo wondered if they were even capable of being force- sensitive. Yet Snoke was sending one to train him? Him, the grandson of Darth Vader?

 

Kylo Ren was so lost in his thoughts as he stalked down the dimly lit hallways that he didn’t notice a droid coming around the corner until it hit him in the shins. It began to beep what would resemble an apology but didn’t get to finish before Kylo’s lightsaber was drawn and the droid no longer existed. In his haste, he had unintentionally cut into the wall, but Kylo Ren didn’t notice as he continued down the hallway.

 

He took corners more carefully now, not because he cared about whether or not he destroyed droids, but because he shins were starting to bruise and he didn’t feel like having purple legs when he met the Zeltron trainer. His lightsaber was off but he still held it in his hand, ready at a moment's notice. However, he still wasn't paying attention and was startled so terribly it would have been embarrassing- if it weren't for his mask- when he was tapped on the shoulder. He whirled around, his lightsaber immediately on and almost singed the ginger of off General Hux's head.

 

"Lord Ren," Hux began through almost closed teeth, dripping with frustration. "Please do not destroy another imported prototype drone. I hope you know that your next assignment will have to be postponed because we will have to wait for a replacement droid." He spun on his heel and left Kylo Ren seething. As Hux walked away he secretly hoped the Zeltron would kick Kylo Ren's ass.

 

Eventually the Sith Lord (in training) had stalked across virtually all of the corridors on the Finalizer and found himself just outside of his quarters. He had left three different sections of the ship in need of repairs after his encounter with Hux. Generally, Kylo Ren causing destruction was not something new, but he just may be on the way to setting a personal 24 hour record. He entered his room, removing his mask almost before the door was fully shut behind him. It was then tossed into the corner followed by his gloves. He flicked the gloves with such force that they slapped against the wall before falling atop his mask.

 

After standing a few feet inside the door for almost a full two minutes, breathing hard, he realized that he had nothing he could possibly do to vent his anger. Usually using his lightsaber to tear apart some portion of the Finalizer was enough for him, but here he was- still completely angry. He could not understand how Snoke could possibly be sending a Zeltron. The level of disrespect offended him more than anything ever had. It was so preposterous that he at first almost considered it a joke. He paced around his room, not able to find anything else to do with himself, until eventually collapsing into a restless sleep.

 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

The morning was unbearable. General Hux hated mornings. He felt the only way he could ever survive them is if he never went to sleep in the first place. This past night he had only found himself a mere half hour of sleep and was running entirely on his own determination. First of all, he had been up late testing a new prototype drone- technology The First Order had recently acquired. He had to learn how it operated so he could train his officers. Even though he knew sending it anywhere where Kylo Ren was would only end in the destruction of the droid anyway (nothing lasted very long around Ren), he had at least expected to be able to learn how the damn thing worked first.

 

The second reason he didn’t get any sleep was the Sith Lord himself. Hux couldn’t even name how many places were in need of repairs off the top of his head. To himself he thought that one of the main reasons that Snoke might have thought Ren was in need of further training was Ren’s temper tantrums, but he would never call them temper tantrums out loud. He rather liked not being a victim of the Force. 

 

But the cause of Ren’s destruction the previous night was the cause that had gotten the general out of bed with what little energy he had. Hux was required to be there to greet the Zeltron when they arrived on the ship, and he was just dying to see watch the look on Ren’s face throughout the entire process. He knew that Ren hated Zeltrons and he knew that Ren probably couldn’t stand the fact that he was going to be trained by one. To be quite honest, Hux wasn’t so sure about the situation either, but there was no way he was letting this beautiful opportunity to see Kylo Ren put in his place slip by him. And now the heels of his boots were clicking against the floor as he headed to greet the Zeltron that would train Kylo Ren to be a Sith Lord.

 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

If Hux was going to be truthful, the Zeltron had not been what he was expecting. He had arrived with an entourage of stormtroopers and very little in terms of belongings. Once he had made his way over to where Hux was standing, he had very calmly introduced himself as Vyb- a common name on his planet- but did not give his last name. This didn’t surprise Hux; many changed their names when they started working for the First Order. What did surprise him was Vyb’s appearance. He had deep crimson skin and hair such a dark blue that it was mostly black, which wasn’t uncommon for Zeltron, but it was shaved- saved for a thick line in the center that was braided. His braid did not travel past where his hairline ended. Unlike most of his species that generally preferred flashy and revealing clothing, he was wearing black.

He spoke in commanding tones, and his presence demanded to be felt. Before he had even fully set foot on the Finalizer he had looked Ren up and down. There was no judgement on his face, but the look was assessing. What Vyb could possibly be assessing, Hux didn't know. But that wasn't to say he wasn't excited. 

 

Next, Hux had to take Vyb on what was basically a tour of the ship. As the Zeltron followed him through the hallways of his ship, with Kylo Ren in tow, Hux couldn't help but resent what he was doing. He was the general of this ship, not it's tour guide. But it all payed off. 

 

As they were rounding a corner, Hux noticed Vyb stopped. "General, do you usually leave your ship in a state of distress and in need of such repairs?" It was only then that Hux realized this was the corner where Kylo had destroyed the droid. He ground his teeth together subtly, inhaling slowly. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Vyb cut him off. "This is the third time I've noticed something like this, General. But please, let us continue on our way." The words were directed at Hux, but Vyb was openly looking at Kylo Ren when he said them. He knew. 

 

Hux only began to like the Zeltron more when the grueling tour abruptly ended before it's time. They passed the training room, and Vyb had decided it would be the perfect time to assess Kylo Ren's skills.


	2. Chaper 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo gets his ass handed to him

The training room was not empty. Hux entered first and a lot of those training looked up and hesitated. After all, he was the general. Then entered Kylo Ren. Every single person in the room immediately went back to whatever they were doing, carefully avoiding all eye contact. Kylo Ren was not someone who was usually seen in the training room. Because of this, none of them noticed the Zeltron enter. 

Vyb scanned the room they entered into. Once again, his face showed nothing. He was not an easy man to read. After watching the independent training methods among the First Order critically, his head swiveled and he looked directly at Kylo Ren. The look was enough to make Hux uncomfortable and he wasn't the object of its gaze. Vyb stared directly into Ren's mask to what would have been his eyes, had they been visible. After almost burning a hole into the dark mask, he finally spoke. 

"I think it's time I find just what I have to work with." His gaze swiveled towards Hux, eyebrows up. "Sparring rooms?" 

"This way," Hux replied, turning and leading towards the sparring rooms. He was anxious. No. He was excited. Granted, it was always a possibility that Ren would win and then be subtly gloating for the rest of however long Hux had to spend around him. Or, Vyb would smear the arrogant asshole across the floors and the phenomenal grandson of the Dark Lord Darth Vader would finally have someone to put him in his place. The entitled prick. 

Then again, if that was the outcome.... Hux already had entire teams dedicated to cleaning up after Ren's tantrums. If he got his ass kicked there would be an unprecedented number of repairs he would have to deal with and would probably end up personally answering for the amount of damage to the Finalizer. 

Hux stood in the corner of the room and Ren and Vyb took up their places across from each other. The former reached for his lightsaber. Vyb held up his hand in a motion that made Ren hesitate. "No lightsaber," he said. "This will be hand-to-hand combat only." Even with Ren's mask on and without the Zeltron ability to interpret emotions and feelings, Hux could feel the confusion and edge that was surrounding Kylo. 

"You need to learn how to fight without your lightsaber."

"Why would I do that?" The mask responded. "If my lightsaber is out of reach--"

"You think the force will always fix everything? Is the force going to be able to reach your lightsaber when it's on another planet? Will the force bring your lightsaber back to you when your opponent is holding it and is stronger than you, in regards of the force? Will the force fix a broken lightsaber? Relying on what little the force has given to you will be the easiest way for a stronger opponent to defeat you. You need to learn the fine tunings of interacting with the force. Everyone has different abilities that the force provides them with that will give them the upper hand in a fight if you understand how to manipulate them. Yours is not your lightsaber." 

Hux had to press his lips together to avoid smirking. The fight hadn't even begun and Ren was getting his ass handed to him. Yeah, Hux had a feeling he was going to get along with Vyb just fine. 

Kylo Ren left his lightsaber by the wall and put his fists up. It was obvious he didn't have a clue about what he was doing-- he was standing flat on his feet, his knees were locked, and he could barely make a proper fist. Hux would have thought that Ren's early Jedi training would have at least taught him hand-to-hand combat. Or that his parents would have taught him. His mother was the general of the Resistance, his uncle was the last Jedi and definitely knew how to fight, and-- as he never let anyone forget-- his grandfather was Darth Vader. Did no one think that it would be beneficial to teach him how to at least defend himself? Not even the Knights of Ren?

Vyb crossed his arms over his chest, obviously seeing the same problems that Hux had seen. His upper lip peeled away from his bottom lip as his eyes did a once-over of the inexperienced man in front of him.

"Take your mask off. It doesn't serve any purpose anyway. Unless you're planning on running head-first into your opponent and giving them and yourself a terrible concussion, it has no place in a fight." Hux remained in the corner, wondering how Ren would react. 

The airlocks released but the tension in the room didn’t. The mask followed his lightsaber and ended up near the wall. Now the other members of the room could see the look on Ren’s face clearly. It oozed contempt. But, Vyb had probably already felt that anyway. 

“You don’t know to fight, do you?” Vyb asked the unmasked man. 

“I do,” Ren insisted, despite the evidence otherwise. 

“Alright then,” Vyb’s lips began to tease a smile. “Fight me.” 

Ren took a couple of steps forward. Then a couple more. Vyb didn’t move. Once Ren was a few feet from the Zeltron, he raised his right arm and took a swing. Vibe’s left hand snapped up and his fingers wrapped themselves around Ren’s wrist as the fist was less than an inch from his jawbone. Before Ren even had time to react, Vyb reached his right arm over and took hold of Ren’s right elbow, from the top, before yanking upward, causing Kylo to spin around and end with his arm painfully twisted behind his back, between him and Vyb. It was clear by Kylo’s face that he didn’t know what to do at that point and in a desperate attempt, he kicked his leg up, but Vyb saw the move coming and swiftly moved his own leg to avoid what would have been a weak blow anyway. While Kylo was off balance, Vyb kicked out his left knee— the only thing supporting him— and Ren dropped to the ground. 

So there they were towards the middle of the room, Ren on his knees with his arm painfully twisted behind his back. For extra measure, Vyb snapped Ren's arm forcefully in a way that it didn't look like it should have exactly gone. There was a pop and then Kylo's right shoulder was fully dislocated. His face drew together tightly with the pop, but he made no sound. Hux almost rolled his eyes. Vyb could kick the skinny kid's ass and everyone in the room knew. 

Vyb released his opponent and Ren used the wall to put his shoulder back where it belongs before walking back to the center of the room. Hux could not believe this kid was going back for more. As Ren went to strike again, Vyb's right leg swung up swiftly and hit Kylo's face from the side. Hard. Ren hit the ground and from he way he hit, Hux knew exactly what the ringing in his ears would sound like. 

Nevertheless, Kylo propped himself up on his elbow and tried to swing his legs under Vyb's-- knock him off his feet. It would of worked, had he been able to use more power, but his legs just knocked against Vyb's uselessly. The fight was over, if only Ren would give up. Hux wished he would and was beginning to be frustrated with Kylo. 

Vyb sighed heavily. “Kylo Ren, you do realize that if I wanted to, I could kick you until the life drained out of you, slowly and painfully.” The way Vyb said his name sounded strange. He had said Ren’s full name. It was strangely formal: not typically the way one would speak to someone they had just put on the ground in front of them. “Stand,” Vyb ordered. Ren struggled to his feet. 

“First lesson. First rule. Don’t lock your knees. Stand on the balls of your feet. Know where your center of gravity is and you will be able to further understand where your opponent’s center of gravity is. To knock your opponent over, you must manipulate this center of gravity and throw them off.” Vyb took a breath and was still in the middle of talking when Ren launched at him. 

He ran forward, knocking Vyb off of his feet immediately, but by the look on the Zeltron’s face he wasn’t surprised. Ren was almost yelling, letting his rage unleash. He was on top of Vyb and ready to pound him. Hux wasn’t quite sure how to describe what happened next: there was a lot of rolling, both sides throwing punches, but Hux was not entirely sure how many connected. They both ended up back on their feet and then Ren was at it again. The same thing happened as before, both floundering around on the floor. And then back to their feet. 

Kylo yelled, reaching his arm out, his lightsaber finding him immediately. And finally, there was a reaction on Vyb’s face. As Ren lifted his lightsaber, now on, and was about to bring it down on top of Vyb’s head, a flash of orange appeared, clashing with Kylo’s red. Illuminated by the lightsabers, Hux could clearly see Vyb’s face. Vyb was pissed. In a smooth motion, he twisted and spun, and after a tangled mess of arms Vyb stood in front of Kylo Ren— both lightsabers in his hands. And for once, Kylo Ren looked scared. 

“Don’t you ever try something like that again,” the Zeltron’s voice came out low, slow, and steady. “When I give you lessons, you will listen to them. You will follow instructions and not insubordinate me.” 

Despite the situation, Kylo’s tongue reacted faster than it should have. “Why should I listen to you? You’re no Sith. I am young and have already made a name for myself. No one has ever heard of you. You think that just because you beat me in a fight means that I should obey you? I—” 

“You are nothing,” was Vyb’s response. “You think that you have made a name for yourself? You don’t think it has anything to do with the fact that you are of Skywalker blood? Just because you don’t carry the name with you does not mean that people do not uphold certain notions of you and it certainly does not mean you live up to them. And I have made a name for myself. A name so dark that it is only whispered in the shadows. I have come out of hiding to train you, you ungrateful child. And I have done so out of the great amount of respect that I carry for your grandfather. I trained him. He was an amazing prodigy who fell for the dark side harder than he should have. You are nothing like him. 

“You think that murdering innocent young Jedis-in-training makes you famous? Just because Anakin slaughtered a room full of children and went down in history as one of the greatest Siths to have lived means nothing in relation to you. You are not your grandfather. I have a half a mind to leave here; you are unworthy of my attention. You do not know the Force like you should. You are inexperienced, untrained and the only reason I am here is because I cannot let you continue on manipulating the Force and being so blind to what it is telling you in return. You take advantage of the Force but you have yet to learn that it is a two-way connection and that you either let the Force take advantage of you, or you form a relationship with it. I am here so that you do not fall to ruin like I watched your grandfather fall. Dark side or light side, the Force can you eat you alive. You know nothing.” The lightsabers clicked off, and Kylo’s was dropped to the ground. Before anyone could react, Vyb had left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can leave a comment or point out any typos, as well as shoot me a message at bumblebae8.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks!


	3. Infirmary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well since Vyb beat up Kylo we now get to see how bad it really is, and then Kylo follows Hux back to his quarters. At the end of the chapter, Vyb reappears and gives another speech. It's nice tho I promise.

"You need to go to the infirmary." There was blood dripping down Kylo's face. Hux hadn't noticed it until after the fight, but Vyb wore rings. They looked like they were fairly heavy and probably did not feel nice on the receiving end of a punch. 

"I don't need the damn infirmary." Kylo swore as he tried to take a step and fell slightly. Hux walked over to him, grabbing hold of him by his elbow. 

"Your face is bleeding and it looks like your nose is broken." 

"Let go of me," Kylo said, clearly angry. 

Hux simply took his other hand and pressed it against Kylo's face. "Does that cause you pain?" He asked over Kylo's yell. "You're going to go to the infirmary." 

"I can walk myself there, thank you very much." Hux let go of him, but he wasn't about to let Kylo go alone. He was still stumbling about and if Hux left him, he would most likely just go back to his quarters. Ren picked up his lightsaber and walked over to the side of the room, grabbing his helmet. He picked it up and began lowering it onto his head, but his nose was so broken and at such an awkward angle that he couldn't fit it on. Hux told him to just leave it off: it wasn't that big of a deal if someone saw his face. 

"It doesn't even matter if your face is broken. In fact, that might actually help your image. But leave the mask off." He followed a begrudging Kylo out of the sparring room. 

As the door opened, every low ranking officer snapped their eyes up. They had all obviously seen Vyb leave earlier and, knowing that he seemed fine, were probably eager to see how his opponent had fared. Kylo lifted his upper lip in a snarl, most of the ensigns ducking back down to their various weights and machines immediately, but some of the higher ranking officials— the captains mostly— weren't so quick to avert their eyes. Those still watching saw Kylo clutch at his side as he took steps across the room. And that's when Hux realized— Ren was in a lot worse shape than Hux had originally thought. Apparently all those flying fists were Vyb. 

Now that Hux looked back on the situation, Vyb seemed completely fine. Even down to when he was breathing hard at the end, that only seemed the result of his anger. Kylo had really gotten his ass kicked. In a way, Hux may have felt a little pity towards this man he despised. That had been happening somewhat recently. Hux was realizing that Ren's life was fairly sad. He never had anyone stable (well accept maybe his parents but Jedi training does start at a young age) and now here he was, in a place where he is supposed to be respected, and he's still being torn down and treated as less. That doesn't mean that Hux didn't agree that he deserved that beating. Because he did. 

But Hux knew that deep down, Ren was just lonely. It was understandable. But it didn't forgive his actions. He acted like a child. And Hux was not a babysitter. 

In the hall outside the training room, Kylo immediately turned right. Hux grabbed him by his shoulders and swiveled him harshly, turning him the correct way. "The infirmary would be that way, my Lord," he hissed, reveling in the rage that was radiating off of Kylo. The glare that Kylo shot at him was slicing. 

The two walked down the hallways, Kylo moreso slumping, every person who passed staring at Kylo's face until he met their eyes. Once in the infirmary, he almost took his lightsaber to one of the droids fussing over him. It stopped beeping after that, self preservation kicking in. Turns out Kylo had broken two ribs on his left side, as well as his nose, which was obvious. He had also broken his right thumb (apparently he didn't know how to even make a proper fist) and he also sprained his right wrist. All of the broken bones were set and besides that Kylo tried to refuse treatment. Hux had the droids do most of what they could without anything large being put on him. In the end, Kylo walked out with the orders to not wear his mask or gloves, and to rest. 

Hux followed Kylo out of the infirmary. After staying behind him for a distance, Kylo spoke. "I know what you're thinking. And you're right: I'm not going to rest." 

"Yes, you are. You are going to go lay down now," Hux responded. Kylo stopped and swiveled before walking until his broken nose was inches from the general's face. 

"I do not take orders from you," Kylo hissed, enunciating every word as much as possible through his clenched teeth. In response, Hux simply raised his eyebrows. He couldn't believe Ren thought that could scare him. With the things Hux had seen, a puny Sith-in-training who couldn't fight anyway and was injured, was the least of his worries. 

Calmly, he spoke to a seething Kylo. "You do not take orders from me, you are correct. But one way or another, you are on bedrest." Hux could see the muscles in Kylo's jaw twitching as he ground his teeth together. As he opened his mouth to speak again, he could feel the Force clouding his mind. Hux's eyes closed, to a passerby he would look exasperated. Deep breaths and focus on his surroundings brought Kylo out of his head. "My Lord," he continued, the words dripping with contempt. "You need to heal." Drawing his head back, leaning backwards slightly, he gave Kylo a once over. "And it also appears like you need to learn to make a proper fist, throw a proper punch." The ginger smiled sweetly before stepping around the bewildered Kylo. 

Hux walked briskly, heading towards his quarters. Even though he had taken enough time watching that pathetic fight he wasn't due back to the bridge for another hour or so. As he walked, he could feel Kylo behind him, following, seething. Just because he knew Kylo was probably listening in on his thoughts, he replayed the fight in his mind. Just so Kylo could see. Just an extra little jab, salt in the wound. Other than that, he didn’t acknowledge Kylo’s presence. 

He walked into his quarters, assuming Kylo would stop following him at that point, assuming incorrectly. After the doors closed behind Kylo, Hux sighed loudly and turned around.

He had expected to see Kylo still seething, but instead he stood there, holding his mask but also cradling his sprained wrist. “What do you want from me?” Hux asked, exasperated. 

“Get him off of this ship,” Kylo said, not angry, but almost broken. 

“Why would I do that?” Hux walked over to the screen imported in his wall, checking to make sure he didn’t have any messages that were too pertinent. “I quite like him.” He heard Kylo inhale, ready to continue, but he didn’t give him that chance. "Listen, Ren. I don't have the power to force him to leave. His presence was commissioned by Lord Snoke himself and I can't do anything about that. And you know that. The only way to get him off this ship is if you meet his standards and he deems you fully trained. It is my suggestion that you listen to him and do as he says. It would do you some good to keep that tongue of yours in check sometimes, Ren. You could get yourself into a lot of trouble. It sounds like Vyb has made a reputable name for himself over the years and it would be smart to stay on his good side. He seems like the kind of person that has an opinion that matters." He stopped and thought he was going to be done but then Kylo went to speak and he decided to continue, turning around. 

"And if I could speak freely, Lord Ren, I would tell you that you just may benefit from this training. I know that I'm not in tune with the Force like you are but anyone can see that Vyb has had more practice with it than you. And another thing, you—"

"Why would Lord Snoke send him?" Kylo questioned. He was angry, but underneath that Hux could sense some hurt. "Why wouldn't he train me himself?" 

"Ren. I would think you would be honored. He knew your precious grandfather. Trained him. Maybe Snoke sent Vyb because he thinks you could follow in his grandfather's footsteps." Internally, he groaned and rolled his eyes. He can't believe he was coddling this over-sized child. 

As Kylo opened his mouth to keep speaking, the droid in Hux's room beeped. Vyb was at the door. 

"What is he doing here?" Kylo asked. 

Hux gave him an exasperated, flat look. "Yes, because I know." 

"I don't want to see him right now." 

"Then leave!" Hux stared Kylo in the eyes as he walked past him, on his way to the door so that Vyb didn't think that it was alright to enter his quarters, make the conversation quick. 

"I can't leave; he's right there," Kylo protested. Hux opened his mouth to respond, but ultimately decided against doing so and left Kylo to panic as he opened the door. 

"Yes?" The General began, cut off before he could get another word out. 

"General, I would like to have a conversation with you." Vyb didn't seem upset in the least, in fact, he had a strange look of concern that worried Hux some. 

"What would you like to know about him?" Hux asked, assuming the conversation would be about Ren. He was polite, but his tone was also clipped in the way that made it fairly clear to Vyb that he would prefer a short conversation. 

"General, I know that my presence currently is irritating you and I also know that you are even more irritated and annoyed by Kylo Ren, but the conversation I would like to have with you would not revolve him.” Hux’s eyebrows drew together, obviously confused. He couldn’t think of any other topic that Vyb could be meaning. He was on the ship to train Kylo— that was his only responsibility and, quite frankly, Hux was feeling somewhat like Vyb might be nearing overstepping his bounds and he hadn’t even opened his mouth yet. 

“General, I would like to talk to you about some troubling emotions that I feel from you—“ Inside, Hux was already groaning and rolling his eyes. Emotions? “—about Kylo Ren.” Once Vyb finished that sentence, Hux felt like maybe laughing it was so ridiculous. Feelings about Ren?

“Yes, and what feelings are those, might I ask? Anger, annoyance, condescension?” In the room behind Hux, Kylo scoffed before realizing that he needed to be quiet. Then, Kylo began panicking slightly. It sounded like Vyb wanted to sit down with Hux right now and have a long conversation with him about his emotions, like a therapist. He was in too deep now— he would need to hide. While the two kept talking by the entrance to Hux’s quarters, Kylo crept into Hux’s bedroom and let the door close behind him. 

Meanwhile, the conversation was still going on, getting even more interesting to Hux. “Yes, General. Those are the feelings I’m talking about. From what little I have seen, Kylo Ren could probably be a difficult person to work with—“ 

“That’s an understatement.” Hux interrupted, before realizing that he probably should not have said that. 

“You need to find a way to work with him. Lord Snoke needs you two to work together. You are a General of the First Order. You are an important person and I know that you know that. And I know that you know that Kylo Ren is also important, but I’m not quite sure that you realize that you two will be working together for a greater amount of time than you have predicted. While he does not take orders from you, you are still the general of this ship and must enforce certain standards. I am bringing this up because one of the things that Kylo Ren must learn is a greater sense of discipline. From my understanding, he did not have parents that were greatly present in his younger years, which means he has not had the basic foundations of right and wrong fully developed, which could have been a contribution to why he acted out like he did and joined the Knights of Ren.

“During his Jedi training would have been the first time that he experienced a limited amount of freedoms and instead faced discipline. From his past actions, this tells me that when he will face similar instances in his training with me, he will most likely act in the same way. In the past when he was tried to have discipline taught to him it was not done successfully. To be successful this time, he will have to face a situation in which he cannot act out in another way. I need you to help in this portion of his training. General, please do not allow him to destroy any parts of your ship out of his anger. If this does happen, I would ask you to report these incidents to me. Do you agree with those terms?”

Hux stood there, fairly stunned. From what Hux had seen of Vyb so far, he seemed to be a person who was fairly used to giving on-the-spot speeches, yet Hux was still somewhat surprised by the amount of eloquence that they carried. “Yes, I agree to those terms. Thank you for letting me know…” He wasn’t quite sure what to say and his impromptu conversation skills did not seem to be at the same level as Vyb’s. “Is that all that you need?” 

“For now, General, thank you. However, I would like to at some point, have a thorough discussion with you about the nature of your relationship with Kylo Ren. There is an interesting mix of emotions present when you are in his presence that I think needs to be clarified.” With that Vyb nodded at Hux and turned, simply walking away. 

Hux walked back into his quarters, fully, letting the door close. What did he mean, the nature of his relationship with Ren? What interesting mix of emotions? What other emotions did Hux feel about Ren besides anger, annoyance, irritation, and all their synonyms? How did that make for an interesting mix? 

He stopped for a moment, looking around the room and seeing no Kylo. 

‘I swear to god, if that bastard is in my bedroom, I—‘, he thought. The door opened and there was Kylo Ren, standing calmly in Hux’s bedroom. 

“Is nothing sacred to you?” he asked. “Do I get any privacy? You think it’s alright to, first of all, follow me into my quarters without my permission and then go into my bedroom?” Kylo didn’t answer for a moment, not really sure what he was supposed to say. He stood there, feeling like he had violated Hux in a way that he hadn’t even considered, and wished that he could tug his mask over his face and make it impossible for Hux to stare him directly in the eyes. 

Hux turned and walked back into the other room, exasperated and not quite sure what to say to Ren. He was so odd. Hux saw the time and realized he was probably going to have to be back on the bridge soon. As he spun back around to tell Kylo to fuck off, he almost jumped out of his skin, not expecting Kylo to be almost directly behind him. 

“Ren. Go back to your quarters.” Hux looked him in the eyes. “You know that you’re hurt. You have nothing else to say to me— there’s nothing I can do. You’re going to have to learn to live with Vyb and the way that he wants to do things.” Kylo opened his mouth, about to protest something that Hux had said, but Hux didn’t let him get there. “Yes, I know, you don’t take orders from me. However, as of now, you do take orders from Vyb. And, considering that you haven’t a clue what he has planned for you and your training, it would be wise of you to get some rest while you had the opportunity.” With that, Hux walked out of his quarters, but decided to stop just outside before the doors had closed, and make one last remark. “And, Ren. Get out of my quarters now, or I will send disposable stormtroopers to escort you out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment/ message me @bumblebae8.tumblr.com if you find any typos or just want to say something. 
> 
> and, as always, I am still looking for a beta
> 
> \--also, if you would like to beta smut, I have some of that that I'm working on--
> 
> thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that the editing was really bad but as you see they're heading into the training room and Vyb is gonna show Kylo Ren what's up and also there's gonna be some super cool things about Vyb coming up I hope you're ready.
> 
> (also if you have anything to say you can leave a comment or message me @ bumblebae8.tumblr.com)
> 
> Fic information and post dates are on my profile.


End file.
